1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle braking device.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are known motorcycle braking devices in which the wheel braking member for the rear wheel works in conjunction with a brake operation for the front wheel. For example, when a front wheel brake lever is operated, a braking pressure is applied to a front wheel brake caliper through a master cylinder, and some of the pressure applied to the master cylinder is also applied to a rear wheel brake caliper by a proportioning valve, whereby braking of the rear wheel is accomplished. Such a motorcycle braking device is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 368267/1992.
The conventional motorcycle braking devices mentioned above have the following problem: since front and rear braking pressures are uniquely determined by proportioning valve characteristics, if a brake system, for example an Anti Lock Brake System, hereinafter called “ABS”, is adopted which controls the slip ratio with respect to the road surface resulting from brake operation, and the ABS for the front wheel is active in brake operation for the front wheel, then the rear wheel side tire's vertical load decreases to a larger extent than on the front wheel side. Thus the perceived brake feeling is degraded.
Therefore, the present invention has as an object to provide a motorcycle braking device which adopts a front-rear interlocking brake system and assures a better perceived brake feeling in the motorcycle.